Life Is Just A Game
by K-T88
Summary: A very musical fic. ReiXKai. Rei was Mariah's boyfriend until Kai came along. Just what trouble has she got planed to split the two up?
1. I'm Not In Love

K-T88: Hey hey party people! Lol how are ya? I am here to bring you the single most musical fic I've ever written!! Every chapter will have a song for the chapter. It's great innit? This is a KaiXRei fic but also will include some OC's but no OC parings coz they annoy my peoples!  
  
Ayala: Heyup! I'm back and I bought you some popcorn!  
  
K-T88: Thanks but erm............... salted? Oh well! starts to eat  
  
Ayala: I'm an OC in this ain't I?  
  
K-T88: mouth full Yah swallows but I ain't I'm just floating about. Hee. I put my strange people in this fic but not myself! Well I might in later chapters. Oh yeah...........................(wait for it)...................  
  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, 'I'm not in love' by 10CC which is the song of the chapter or Ayala...............well she's a muse but she still owns herself.**  
  
Ayala: Oh! The key!  
  
Key  
  
"txt here" is speaking  
  
'txt here' is thinking  
  
"[txt here]" is English that is meant to be Russian  
  
#txt here# is flashbacks  
  
txt here is change of time/place/POV  
  
{_txt here_} is song lyrics  
  
(txt here) is authoresses notes  
  
**Life is just a game.  
  
Chapter 1: I'm not in love**  
  
Rei's POV  
  
I've got to tell him soon. I don't know how he's going to react but I've got to tell him. I don't think I can keep this in any longer. The only problem is, well, we would be back at my hometown wouldn't we? If Lee finds out I'm screwed. Really screwed. God, if you're there, don't let Kai hate me. There he is now, waking up Tyson. Earplugs anyone?  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Kai! Stop with the ice already!"  
  
"Yeah Kai! I have sensitive ears." Max sleepily mumbled. It seemed Tyson's screaming had woken him up as well as the rest of China. The next thing I knew Tyson was leaning over me, grinning like a fool.  
  
"Wakey wakey Rei!"  
  
"Tyson brush your teeth." I replied.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"'Cause your breath STINKS!"  
  
"[Idiots]" Kai mumbled under his breath. (A/N: this is what I meant in the key. Kai is speaking Russian but I can't, so I type it like "[this]"! And in English!)  
  
"Kai. I know you're Russian but if you have to insult use please use our own language." Maxy pouted. I looked over at Kai and he just shrugged. He was so........................... beautiful. I really don't know how to tell him but he will most likely reject me. Oh shi.....................take mushrooms. He caught me looking. Now he's staring back at me. I cocked my head with a catty look. I wonder what he's thinking.  
  
{ _I'm not in love  
So don't forget it  
It's just a silly phase I'm going through_}  
  
Kai's POV  
  
'What's he looking at? And what's up with me? I can't stop thinking about him. I pick on him more than I do the others because of it. They probably think I hate him. I.........I......... think I love him. I phoned him last night but I hung up because I was scared in case Lee picked up the phone. You hear that? The great Kai Hiwatari is afraid of a big cat. But still if I do anything to hurt Rei, Lee will kill me. Meep. Oh god I'm using Max's words.'  
  
"Kai? Can I talk to you?" Rei asked, shaking me from my thoughts.  
  
"Yeah, go ahead."  
  
"Did you phone my house last night?"  
  
"Erm........................yeah, but it wasn't anything important. Really. I was checking if you were in but when someone picked up I knew you were so I hung up."  
  
"Oh......" Rei looked down disappointed, my heart strings twanged, had I hurt him? "I thought you wanted to talk or something. Oh well," he shook his head, "as long as I know who it was now it's okay."  
  
{_And just because  
I call you up  
Don't get me wrong, don't think you've got it made  
I'm not in love, no no, it's because...}_  
  
"Rei, listen. Do you want to go some where later, I mean, after training? You could show me around or whatever." I asked. God, I was asking him out. But he doesn't know I feel anything for him.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Uh-huh, and we can talk then okay?"  
  
"Okay, but Kai?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
{_I like to see you  
But then again  
That doesn't mean you mean that much to me  
So if I call you  
Don't make a fuss  
Don't tell your friends about the two of us  
I'm not in love, no no, it's because...}_  
  
"No reason. Just a thought. It's not as if it means anything." Rei looked upset and turned away. He seemed to be holding back tears. Wait, Rei holding back tears, over me? Yeah, right. Get a hold of yourself Kai. The boy doesn't like you.  
  
"No..................(gulp).....................it doesn't mean anything. I'm gonna......gonna go train with the white tigers. See you after training." And with that he ran off. In tears. Straight past Lee. After leaving my room. Oh shit. I saw Lee and ran. I can hear him behind me still. It's been about five minutes and I'm starting to get tired. Oh god........................ I can't go on................................................  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
K-T88: And I'll leave it there. Shall I?  
  
Ayala: NO!!!!! For one you haven't finished the song.  
  
K-T88: Oh fine. I wasn't going to anyway.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Normal POV  
  
"KAI! WHAT DID YOU DO TO REI?!" Lee pounced on Kai, pinning him to the floor.  
  
"NOTHING!!!!!!!! Well I invited him out and said it didn't really mean anything but........."  
  
"DIDN'T MEAN ANYTHING! Kai! Are you blind? Well you must be because I think everyone apart form you can see how Rei feels for you. If it doesn't mean anything to you at least pretend it does for Rei's sake."  
  
"He..........................................oh crap." Kai dropped his head back and stopped fighting against Lee.  
  
"He's in his room crying because he thinks you hate him. Go call him or something. I have to go and train my team. And while you're on the phone I'll train what's left of your team as well." Lee got off of Kai and walk towards the town's training dishes. Kai got up and went up to a small tree house he had noticed while running from Lee. He pulled out his mobile and dialled Rei's number, which for some reason he knew by heart.  
  
"Hello...............(hic)... Rei speaking."  
  
'Cute' Kai thought 'he's got his after tear hiccups as he calls them.'  
  
{_I keep your picture  
Upon the wall  
It hides a nasty stain that's lying there  
So don't you ask me  
To give it back  
I know you know it doesn't mean that much to me  
I'm not in love, no no, it's because...}_  
  
"Hey Rei, its Kai. Listen. I'm in the tree house by Mariah's place. Do you think you could come here? I need to talk."  
  
"You said we would talk later."  
  
"And you said you were going to train. Just kidding. Any way I need to talk now. "Okay be right there."

2 mins later, Kai's POV  
  
_{Ooh you'll wait a long time for me  
Ooh you'll wait a long time  
Ooh you'll wait a long time for me  
Ooh you'll wait a long time_}  
  
Man he wasn't kidding about be right there. He's at the foot of the tree now. God help me.  
  
"Hey Kai!" He was smiling, in fact he was almost bouncing.  
  
"Rei," I smiled, he smiled harder.................. I didn't think he possibly could, "come here." He walked over and tripped. Instinctively I spun round and caught him. He was pressed up against me, and he was hugging me. (a/n: ?!?!?!?!?!?! Leave my Kai alone!!!!! Lol kidding!)  
  
"Rei............"  
  
"Shhhhhhhhhhhhh." He well, 'shhh'ed me. He raised himself up and kissed me gently. Oh........................................................................ man......................................................................  
this wasn't meant to happen. Although I have to admit, I did enjoy it. He seemed to come to his senses. He leapt up and looked at me like I had threatened to kill him.  
  
"Kai! Oh my god! I'm so sorry!!!"  
  
"Shhhhhhhhhhhhh." I pulled him back down and kissed him. He seemed to melt into my touch. I pushed away gently to speak to him.  
  
{_I'm not in love  
So don't forget it  
It's just a silly phase I'm going through  
And just because I call you up  
Don't get me wrong, don't think you've got it made  
I'm not in love  
I'm not in love_}  
  
"Rei........................I love you." I whispered. All along I had been telling myself that I couldn't ever tell him because I didn't love him. I lied, but not to him, to myself. I do love Rei, with all my heart body and soul.  
  
"I love you too Kai."  
  
Outside  
  
"See Mariah. They do look good together."  
  
"Yeah, but he's MY boyfriend. And that ain't changing Lee."  
  
=-= =-= =v-v= =-=  
  
K-T88: And my dancing chibis finish the chap!  
  
Ayala: Ooooooo. What's Mariah got in mind?  
  
K-T88: Heh heh. Wait and see. And you are in the next chap!  
  
Ayala: Yay! Review so I can be so much more than a muse!  
  
K-T88: Review anyway ya?


	2. Goldeneye

K-T88: Hey up peeps! I actually got reviews so I am continuing... woo! Go me!  
  
Ayala: That means I get to feature innit?  
  
K-T88: Yah-ha. Oh and erm thanks to my 3 reviewers. It was only three but I am happy! And it's time to find out Mariah's first attempt at evilness towards................................(Dum dum dum!) Kai!!!!!!  
  
Ayala: Grrrrrrrrr. Me no likey! Me likey good Mariah and Rei with his shirt off! Drools  
  
K-T88: Stop that! Glomps Ayala Well erm.............................. this is it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, 'Goldeneye' by Tina Turner which is the song of the chapter or Ayala...............well she's a muse but she still owns herself.  
  
Key  
  
"Txt here" is speaking  
  
'Txt here' is thinking  
  
"[Txt here]" is English that is meant to be Russian  
  
#Txt here# is flashbacks  
  
Txt here is change of time/place/POV  
  
{Txt here} is song lyrics  
  
(Txt here) is authoress's notes  
  
Life is just a game  
  
Chapter 2: Goldeneye  
  
Lee's POV  
  
God! She is such a fool! If she tries anything Kai will most probably kill her! I don't know what got into Mariah. I mean she never actually went out with Rei so she's just being stupid! She only wants what she can't have; she's like a possessive child! Oh well. Gotta go train the boys.....................again. And the Bladebreakers...................................again. God Kai come down from that bloody tree house. Rei isn't even there!  
  
Mariah's POV, Mariah's house  
  
{See reflections on the water  
  
More than darkness in the depths  
  
See him surface and never a shadow  
  
On the wind I feel his breath}  
  
I wonder what I can do to hurt Kai. It's not just because I like Rei like Lee thinks. I think I'm in love with Kai! I have been watching him ever since he came here. Even when he's asleep I watch him. I don't like this feeling. I swear, I'll kill him for doing this to me and for taking away my Rei! I hate him so much, really I do.  
  
{Goldeneye, I found his weakness  
  
Goldeneye, he'll do what I please  
  
Goldeneye, no time for sweetness  
  
But a bitter kiss will bring him to his knees}  
  
Kai's POV  
  
I'm bored.........I can't even be bothered to torture Tyson. Man, What's come over me......? I hope Mariah isn't to mad about Rei and me. I know she heard what happened the other day but I haven't seen her since. But then again why should I care? It's not like she can do anything to me.  
  
"Hey Kai!" Oh god, it's her!  
  
"Erm, hey Mariah." I turned to look at her and it looked like she was grinning. Stupid paranoid imagination.  
  
"I just wanted to give my congrats for telling Rei how you feel and thank you for finally getting him off my back. I mean, when he's at home all he does is tag around after me. It's not even him I like." He does? It's not? "I like someone much nicer. Someone tall," Oh that really sums it up...... "Russian," I didn't know the D-Boys were here. "With blue hair" Oh......bull. "Can you guess yet?"  
  
{You'll never know how I watched you from the shadows as a child  
  
You'll never know how it feels to be the one who's left behind  
  
You'll never know the days and the nights, the tears, the tears I've cried  
  
But now my time has come and time, time is not on your side}  
  
"Erm Tala dyed his hair?" Wishful thinking Kai.  
  
"No, silly, guess again" and she moved closed to me.........HELP!  
  
"Bryan dyed his hair??"  
  
"Uh-uh" She shook her head and moved closer.  
  
"Sergei dyed his hair?!"  
  
"Nope." She moved so she was right in front of me.  
  
"Ivan dyed his.........wait Ivan isn't tall."  
  
"It's you silly." And she kissed me.  
  
{See him move through smoke and mirrors  
  
Feel his presence in the crowd  
  
Other girls they gather around him  
  
If I had him I wouldn't let him out}  
  
Kevin's POV  
  
Time to do what Mariah said.  
  
"Yeah Rei, Kai said to meet him in the treehouse."  
  
"Okay." And Rei climbed the ladder to his doom.  
  
Rei's POV  
  
{Goldeneye, not lace or leather  
  
Golden chain take him to the spot  
  
Goldeneye, I'll show him forever  
  
It will take forever to see what I've got}

"Kai?" Oh my god......that's Kai, MY Kai, kissing Mariah. "Mariah."  
  
"Get off! Get off me!" She screeched, "I hope you're happy now. You are so selfish, I told you I like Rei, not you! Leave me alone!" She spun around, "Rei!"  
  
"Rei! Please! It's not what it looks like!" Kai pleaded  
  
"No! I think it's exactly what it looks like Kai Hiwatari! I can't believe you! You said you loved me! Come on Mariah, let's go." I turned and leapt from the treehouse.  
  
Normal POV  
  
"Talk yourself outta this one Kai!" And Mariah leapt after Rei, leaving Kai to break down into tears.  
  
{You'll never know how I watched you from the shadows as a child  
  
You'll never know how it feels to get so close and be denied  
  
It's a gold and honey trap I've got for you tonight  
  
Revenge is a kiss this time I won't miss  
  
Now I've got you in my sight  
  
With a goldeneye  
  
Golden, goldeneye  
  
With a goldeneye, goldeneye}  
  
=-= =-= =V-V= =-=  
  
K-T88: Aww poor Kai! Thanks to Nothinglittlegirl, Prozacfairy, and Dark Willow (aka: Admiral2 for reviewing and you all get a cookie. I have an idea for the next chappie, so it shouldn't be too long. And I will update with at least two new chapters before the 13th August coz I go on holiday so I promise I will update before then.  
  
Review Replies Nothinglittlegirl : I agree, KAI AND REI FOREVER. And this chapter proved that she is evil!  
  
Prozacfairy : The song is told in the disclaimer but the last chappie was I'm not in love by 10CC  
  
Dark Willow (aka: Admiral2 : Yup evil Mao on loose. Thanks for saying you liked.


	3. My Happy Ending

K-T88: 'Sup people? Yet again I got more reviews so another chapter for yous. Oh and Ayala you do feature this time I promise!  
  
Ayala: You said that last chapter. humph  
  
K-T88: Last chappie was too evil to Kai for my liking but here I go with the evilness again. Featuring the D-Boys and Ayala.  
  
Ayala: Does that mean Kai doesn't get forgiven?  
  
K-T88: Yup, and in this chap Kai sings!  
  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, 'My Happy Ending' by Avril Lavigne which is the song of the chapter or Ayala...............well she's a muse but she still owns herself.**  
  
Key  
  
"Txt here" is speaking  
  
'Txt here' is thinking  
  
"[Txt here]" is English that is meant to be Russian  
  
#Txt here# is flashbacks  
  
**Txt here** is change of time/place/POV  
  
{_Txt here_} is song lyrics  
  
(Txt here) is authoress's notes  
  
Life is just a game  
  
Chapter 3: My Happy Ending  
  
**Rei's POV  
**  
"No Tala, I'm not going to forgive him!"  
  
"But it was Mariah! You're a smart kid Rei, surely you can see that Kai had nothing to do with this!"  
  
"Tala I know what I saw! And I do know it was set up by Mariah but that still doesn't forgive Kai for what he did!"  
  
"But he didn't do anything! Man, you're impossible to speak to!"  
  
And Tala stormed off. Maybe he was right. I should go and find Kai.  
  
**At the D-Boys hut**  
  
"Kai! Please come down from the roof!"  
  
"No Ayala! Leave me alone!" Who the hell is Ayala? I crept closer and saw a girl with slate hair down to her waist and mahogany eyes.  
  
"Bro! Please come down from the roof! The guys are doing everything they can to make Rei understand, but it seems he's just as stubborn as you!"  
  
"Yeah!" That was Tala, "Rei is still a no go area but Kai you have been up there all night! Do you think you can fly or something?"  
  
"And bro... if you're not coming down can you at least gimme back my guitar?"  
  
"Nope." And Kai started to play out a tune. All the D-Boys and who I assumed to be Kai's sister walked down to the diner. Me, I climbed a tree to make sure he was okay. I heard him start to sing along with the tune he was playing.  
  
"_Lets talk this over,  
  
It's not like we're dead.  
  
Was it something I did?  
  
Was it something you said?  
  
Don't leave me hanging,  
  
In a city so dead,  
  
Held up so high,  
  
I'm such a breakable thread_."  
  
"I can't be with you Kai," I started to whisper, "I don't think I love you enough."  
  
"_You were all the things I thought I knew  
  
and I thought we could be...  
  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
  
We were meant to be, suppose to be but we lost it  
  
All of the memories, so close to me just fade away  
  
All this time you were pretending,  
  
So much for my happy ending_."  
  
"You're happy ending? Oh Kai! I'm so sorry!"  
  
"_You've got your dumb friends,  
  
I know what they say,  
  
They tell you I'm difficult,  
  
but so are they.  
  
But they don't know me;  
  
do they even know you?  
  
All the things you hide from me,  
  
All the shit that you do_."  
  
"So you know a lot about me. Did you ever find out it was me that broke into the Abbey?"  
  
"_You were all the things I thought I knew  
  
and I thought we could be...  
  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
  
We were meant to be, suppose to be, but we lost it  
  
and all of the memories, so close to me just fade away  
  
All this time you were pretending  
  
So much for my happy ending  
  
It's nice to know that you were there,  
  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
  
and making me feel like I was the only one.  
  
It's nice to know we had it all,  
  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
  
and letting me know we were done_."  
  
I leapt across onto the roof. Kai seemed to sing quieter.  
  
"_He was everything, everything that I wanted  
  
We were meant to be, suppose to be, but we lost it  
  
all the memories, so close to me just fade away  
  
All this time you were pretending  
  
So much for my happy ending_"  
  
"Kai?" I asked gently.  
  
"How long have you been here for? And why? What did you come to mock me?"  
  
"NO! Kai please, I didn't know you felt so strongly. But...I...erm..."  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
"What?! What do you mean by that? I've already told you..."  
  
"Do you love me now then?" He asked standing up.  
  
"I... do...I...do...I...don't! I can't Kai! You broke my heart!"  
  
"I did NOTHING to break your heart. The one that planned to break your heart was the one you went running to last night Rei. But if that's how you feel I can't change it. See you around Kon." And he slid off the roof and walked away. Oh god Mariah, what have you done? What have I done?  
  
=-= =-= =v-v= =-=  
  
K-T88: POOR KAI AND POOR REI! Evil bitch Mariah!  
  
Ayala: Hey! I'm Kai's sister! Cool!  
  
K-T88: r/r to stop the cruelness to Kai and Rei.  
  
**Review Replies**  
  
mariah hater/reikai : Run for your lives indeed. I like making Lee the big brother type as much as you like reading it  
  
fds : Sorry I upset you but it was the perfect way to have Mariah be evil if she liked Kai! Oh and thanks for reviewing twice.  
  
Night Grey : No you can't kill Mariah but if you keep r/r she will die soon I promise! He has learnt Mariah is jealous in this chapter but it has fallen apart more ne?  
  
Rejiita : I know. Poor poor Kai. I have updated the next day. Soon enough for you? 


	4. It's Karaoke Time

K-T88: Hey there! Sorry I took so long. I'm glad y'all liked.

Ayala: So what happens this time?

K-T88: A club and karaoke!!!!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, 'Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word' by Blue, 'Killing Me Softly' by The Fugees, 'With A Little Help From My Friends' by The Beatles, 'Leave (Get Out)' by Jo-Jo or 'As Long As You Love Me' by The Backstreet Boys which are the songs of the chapter or Ayala...............well she's a muse but she still owns herself.**

Key 

"Txt here" is speaking

'Txt here' is thinking

"[Txt here]" is English that is meant to be Russian

#Txt here# is flashbacks

Txt here is change of time/place/POV

{_Txt here_} is song lyrics

(Txt here) is authoress's notes

**Life is just a game**

**Chapter 4: It's Karaoke Night!**

Normal POV

"I'm glad you came Kai!" exclaimed Ayala, looking at her big brother happily.

"Hey we were late you know!" Tala informed them, "Everyone but Rei has already sung!"

"Oh Kai you go first otherwise I won't be able to!" Ayala begged, giving Kai the infamous puppy eyes.

"Tch! Fine! But you're coming with me." and Kai wandered onto the stage dragging his sister behind him, telling the DJ what song to play.

(a/n: HERE WE GO!!!!!)

"What've I gotta do to make you love me  
What've I gotta do to make you care  
what do I do when lightning strikes me  
and a way to find wen you're not there  
  
What've I gotta do to make you want me  
What've I gotta do to be heard  
what do I say when its all over  
sorry seems to be the hardest word."

"Kai! I can't!" Ayala whispered but Kai just gave her a look that said get on with it. She gulped and started to sing.

"Its sad  
so sad  
its a sad sad situation  
and its getting more and more absurd  
its sad so sad  
why cant we talk it over  
always seems to me  
that sorry seems to be the hardest word"

"Woooo! Go Kai! Go erm........ What's her name again?"

"Max! It's Ayala!"

"Thankies Tala. Go Ayala!"  
  
"what do I do to make you want me  
What've I gotta do to be heard  
what do I say when its all over  
sorry seems to be the hardest word"

"Hey this duet sounds goo....mmmm"

"Goo? Oh are you eating again already!"

"its sad  
so sad  
its a sad sad situation  
and its getting more and more absurd  
its sad so sad why cant we talk it over  
always seems to me  
sorry seems to be the hardest word" 

"Rei? Are you okay? Just listen to Kai sing. It's nice."

"what do I do to make you love me  
What've I gotta do to be heard  
what do I do when lighting strikes me" 

"Hey look now they're singing together!"

"Shut up Ivan!" "What've I gotta do  
What've I gotta do  
when sorry seems to be the hardest word"

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Max yelled. Kai and Ayala wandered off stage and back over to the group.

"Stop staring Granger or you won't eat for a week."

"Kai don't be mean. You were good bro."

"It's Rei's turn! Look!" And they all turned to look at the stage.

"I heard he sang a good song, I heard he had a style.  
And so I came to see him and listen for a while.  
And there he was this young boy, a stranger to my eyes.  
  
Strumming my pain with his fingers,  
singing my life with his words,  
killing me softly with his song,  
killing me softly with his song,  
telling my whole life with his words,  
killing me softly with his song  
  
I felt all flushed with fever, embarrassed by the crowd,  
I felt he found my letters and read each one out loud.  
I prayed that he would finish but he just kept right on.  
  
Strumming my pain with his fingers,  
singing my life with his words,  
killing me softly with his song,  
killing me softly with his song,  
telling my whole life with his words,  
killing me softly with his song  
  
Strumming my pain with his fingers,  
singing my life with his words,  
killing me softly with his song,  
killing me softly with his song,  
telling my whole life with his words,  
killing me softly with his song"

Kai turned away from the stage with tears in his eyes and started to walk away as Rei came off stage. Tala saw this and dashed up with his song.

"Hey Kai you can't leave you haven't heard me or your sis sing alone!" Kai turned back out of vague interest.

"What would you do if I sang out a tune,  
would you stand up and walk out on me.  
Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song,  
And I'll try not to sing out of key.  
  
I get by with a little help from my friends,  
Going to try with a little help from my friends.  
  
What do you do when your love is away.  
Does it worry you to be alone  
How do I feel by the end of the day  
Are you sad because you're all alone

Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends,  
  
Do you need anybody,  
I need somebody to love.  
Could it be anybody,  
I want somebody to love.  
  
Would you believe in a love at first sight,  
Yes I'm certain that it happens all the time.  
What do you see when you turn out the light,  
I can't tell you, but I know it's mine.

Oh I get by with a little help from my friends,  
  
Do you need anybody,  
I just need somebody to love,  
Could it be anybody,  
I want somebody to love.  
  
I get by with a little help from my friends,  
Yes I get by with a little help from my friends,  
With a little help from my friends."

"That was awful Tala!"

"You better not say that about me bro!" Ayala exclaimed as she marched onto stage.

"I've been waiting all day for ya babe  
So want cha come and sit and talk to me  
Tell me how we are gonna be together always  
Hope you know when its late at night  
I hold on to my pillow tight  
I never thought that any one  
Could make me feel this way  
Now that your here all I want  
Is just a chance to say  
  
Get Out

Leave

Right now,  
It's the end of you and me  
Its too late and I cant wait  
For you to be gone  
Cuz I know about her

and I wonder

how I brought all the lies  
You said that you would treat me right  
But you were just a waste of time  
  
Tell why your looking so confused  
When Im the one who didnt know that truth  
How could you ever be so cold  
To go behind my back and call my friend  
Boy you must have gone and bumped your head  
Because you left her number on your phone  
(So now that through all that is said and done)  
Maybe Im the one to blame  
(to think that you could be the one)  
Well it didnt work out that way  
  
Get Out

Leave

Right now,  
It's the end of you and me  
Its too late and I cant wait  
For you to be gone  
Cuz I know about her

and I wonder

how I brought all the lies  
You said that you would treat me right  
But you were just a waste of time  
  
I wanted you right here with me  
But I have no choice you've got to leave  
Because my heart is breaking  
With every word Im sayin  
I gave up on everything I had  
On something that just wouldnt last  
But I refuse to cry  
No tears will fall from these eyes"

Ayala walked off stage to find everyone including Kai gob-smacked.

"What? Erm... guys? Hello?"

"Erm... Kai we need to talk. Alone!" Rei said, dragging Kai out.

Outside

"What?"

"Kai. I was thinking, I am really sorry. I DO love you Kai! I really do! You've got to believe me!" Rei started to cry.

"Hey. No tears Rei-chan. I love you, I always will."

"Kai?"

"Yeah?"

"Sing for me." Kai cleared his throat and sat down on a bench, pulling Rei onto his lap.

"Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine  
I'm leaving my life in your hands  
People say I'm crazy and that I am blind  
Risking it all in a glance  
And how you got me blind is still a mystery  
I can't get you out of my head  
Don't care what is written in your history  
As long as you're here with me  
  
I don't care who you are  
Where you're from  
What you did  
As long as you love me  
Who you are  
Where you're from  
Don't care what you did  
As long as you love me

Every little thing that you have said and done  
Feels like it's deep within me  
Doesn't really matter if you're on the run  
It seems like we're meant to be I've tried to hide it so that no one knows  
But I guess it shows  
When you look into my eyes  
What you did and where you are comin' from  
I don't care, as long as you love me, baby. Who you are  
Where you're from  
Don't care what you did  
As long as you love me"

And Kai carried the now sleeping Rei back to his hut where they spent that night wrapped in each others arms.

=-= = - = =v-v= = - =

K-T88: SQUEE! KAWAII!

Ayala: Oh god! r/r to save me!

Review Replies

Dranzen: Thanks. I can't say what happens to Mariah though. Gives away to much of the plot.

Forfirith-on-a-sugar-high: I know it was sad but I was listening to depressing musak. Oh well. Still can't say what happens to Mariah. Still gives away to much of the plot I spent my whole holiday preparing.

Rejiita: Sorry I took so long this time but I'm already writing the next chap so don't worry.


	5. Don't Want To Miss A Thing

K-T88: Thanks to all my reviewers! This is the finally full chappie. There will be an epilogue and a thankies but they will be combined. There will also be a sequel, which I have my cousin writing as we speak. It has been good with my first full fic being reviewed by so many people. Any way I'll save the goodbyes 'til later.

Ayala: Lets go! It's gonna be a sad chap!

K-T88: nods. I am sorry.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, 'Don't Want To Miss A Thing' by Aerosmith which is the song of the chapter or Ayala...............well she's a muse but she still owns herself.**

Key 

"Txt here" is speaking

'Txt here' is thinking

"Txt here" is English that is meant to be Russian

#Txt here# is flashbacks

Txt here is change of time/place/POV

_Txt here_ is song lyrics

(Txt here) is authoress's notes

**Life is just a game**

Chapter 5: Don't Want To Miss A Thing 

Kai awoke with Rei missing.

'where did he go?' Kai thought as he got up and went to training, to find Tyson already up and blading against Max.

"Have you guys seen Rei?"

"Nope but I'm beating Tyson!"

"Good you keep at it." And Kai walked away to find Rei.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing. Watch you smile while you are sleeping. While you're far away dreaming. I could spend my life in this sweet surrender. I could stay lost to this moment forever. Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure.  
I don't wanna close my eyes. I don't wanna fall asleep cause I miss you, baby, and I don't wanna miss a thing. Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream would never do cause I'd miss you, baby, and I don't wanna miss a thing_.

"Kai!" Kai spun around to see Mariah standing by the cliff top holding an unconscious Rei. (a/n How do I know you ask? 'COZ I SAID SO!)

"What are you doing?"

"Getting what I want! Come closer if you want him alive." Kai warily walked towards her and Rei regained consciousness.

"Put me down!" Rei screamed. Mariah dropped him to the floor and grabbed Kai, pulling him towards her. ' She's stronger than she looks' thought Rei.

"Don't move now Kai. Rei, do you love him? Truly with all your heart?"

"Yes! Of course I do!"

"Then I can't let him live. Don't you see Rei, we were meant for each other. You being gay is just unnatural. Say your goodbye." And she threw Kai to the ground, keeping hold of his scarf so he couldn't escape.

_Lying close to you. Feeling your heart beating. And I'm wondering what you're dreaming. Wondering if it's me you're seeing. And then I kiss your eyes, and thank God we're together. I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever. Forever and ever.  
  
I don't wanna close my eyes. I don't wanna fall asleep cause I miss you, baby, and I don't wanna miss a thing. Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream would never do cause I'd miss you, baby, and I don't wanna miss a thing._

"Rei......I love you. I don't know what's up with her."

"It's okay Kai. She wouldn't kill you, she hasn't got the guts."

"No but Lee has if he thinks your being hurt Rei."

"I warned you Kai." Lee hissed, holding Kai over the edge by the scarf. "But you obviously didn't listen. Goodbye Hiwatari" And he pulled out a knife to cut Kai's scarf.

"NO!" Rei opened his mouth to yell but it was Ayala's voice that screamed as Kai's scarf was cut, sending him tumbling over the edge. She ran over followed by the D-Boys.

"Get them out of here!" She screamed, indicating at Rei, Mariah and Lee, "NOW!" They were dragged away by the D-Boys, but not soon enough for Rei to miss seeing Ayala dive over the edge of the cliff, surrounded in slate coloured sparkles.  
  
_I don't wanna miss one smile. I don't wanna miss one kiss. I just wanna be with you. Right here with you, just like this. I just wanna hold you close. I feel your heart so close to mine. And just stay here in this moment, for all the rest of time. Yeah. Yeah. Yeah!_

_I don't wanna close my eyes. I don't wanna fall asleep cause I miss you, baby, and I don't wanna miss a thing. Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream would never do cause I'd miss you, baby, and I don't wanna miss a thing._

4 hours later, in the village

"How could you!" Rei yelled. Then he saw Ayala walk towards the village, but before he could make a move Tala was by her side as she shook her head.

"Mr. Kon?" A policeman asked Rei.

"Yes?"

"I'm afraid to say our squad could not find Kai Hiwatari's body. Lee Kon and Mariah Chai have been arrested for murder. Could you come down to the station to make a statement?"

"Yes. Sure." And Rei hung his head then looked up at Ayala with tears in his eyes that fell as he looked over at the cliff. "Goodbye Kai. Aishiteru Itsumo (1)."

- - V-V - 

(1) Aishiteru Itsumo: - I Love You Always/Forever

K-T88: sniffle, burst into noisy tears. I'm so sorry don't hate me something happy does happen in the sequel I promise!!!!!!!

Ayala: sniffle, R&r plz.

Side Reply 

Plz tell me in your review what your fav pairing is and what I should do with Ayala. Thankies.

Fav Pair Ayala pairing

KaiMax AyalaMax

KaiTyson AyalaTala

KaiRei AyalaTyson

KaiKenny

KaiTala

**Review Replies**

Forfirith-on-a-sugar-high: I'm really glad you like this. You probably think what happens will be horrible but not enough punishment for Mariah but there will be a sequel so look out for it.

Dark Willow (aka: Admiral2 : Yep all over the trouble. Mao comes back tho.

Dranzen: Yeah well it was karaoke. I'm updating asap for you. I do rock don't I? (Jokes!)

No one: then who do I pair Kai with? Tyson? shudders I hate TyKa! Your flame will be used to burn any TyKa fics I find!


	6. Epilogue – I’ll Be Missing You

K-T88: This is it guys.

Ayala: Save it! You have an epilogue to write first.

K-T88: Okay.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, 'I'll Be Missing You' by P. Diddy and Faith Evans which is the song of the chapter or Ayala...............well she's a muse but she still owns herself.**

Key 

"Txt here" is speaking

'Txt here' is thinking

"Txt here" is English that is meant to be Russian

#Txt here# is flashbacks

Txt here is change of time/place/POV

_Txt here_ is song lyrics

(Txt here) is authoress's notes

**Life is just a game**

Chapter 6: Epilogue – I'll Be Missing You

Rei's POV

They never did find your body. We're all here, apart from Lee and Mariah who are both in prison. Where is here? Your memorial funeral. They didn't charge us because we didn't have to bury a body. Ayala is in tears and she keeps looking around for something or someone. Everyone is here though. Even your grandfather. Oh gods, Kai I miss you so much. This is almost over. I still can't cry for you. I know you wouldn't want me to so I just can't, I don't even want to. Ayala's got up now. She's going to sing for you. I can't hear what she's saying. I'll move forward.

"I will never believe my brother is dead until they find his body. If they never do I will never believe it. Kai was the only person I could ever have wanted as a brother. He was a great blader and an even greater friend. Most of us here today would recognise Kai's hard training regimes and his cold attitude. But if he let you get close to him he was a great guy inside. He was capable of so much love and I know he would have wanted most of you here through choice. Not that he would ever get one about his funeral though. Some of you may be wondering why what happened happened and I'm afraid I can never give you that answer, but I suppose really life is just a game and Kai was just the first of us to lose. But if any of you believe what I have said about Kai you must rememeber that he did care and he will be with us always. And now I suppose I should do what I came here to do."

I looked around and saw everyone stand so I did as well.

"Seems like yesterday we used to rock the show  
I lace the track you lock the flow  
So far from hanging on the block of dough  
Notorious they got to know that  
Life ain't always as they seem to be  
Words can't express what you mean to me  
And though you're gone  
We still a team  
Through your family I'll fulfill your dreams  
  
In the future can't wait to see  
If you'll open up the gates for me  
Remenice sometime  
The night they took my friend  
Try to black it out but it plays again  
When it's weird feelin' it's really hard to conceil  
Can't imagine all the pain I feel  
Give everything to hear half your breath  
I know you still livin' your life after death  
  
Every step I take  
Every move I make  
Every single day  
Every time I pray  
I'll be missing you  
  
Thinking of the day  
When you went away  
What a life to take  
What a bond to break  
I'll be missing you  
  
It's kind of hard wit you not around  
Know you in heaven smiling down  
Watching us while we pray for you  
Everyday we pray for you  
Till the day we meet again  
In my heart is where I'll keep you friend  
Memories give me the strength I need to proceed  
Strength I need to believe  
My thoughts big I just can't define  
Wish I could turn back the hands of time  
Bust in the six  
Shop for new clothes and kicks  
You and me taking flicks  
Making hits stages they receive you on  
Still can't believe you're gone  
Give anything to hear half your breath  
I know you still living your life after death  
  
Every step I take  
Every move I make  
Every single day  
Every time I pray  
I'll be missing you  
  
Thinking of the day  
When you went away  
What a life to take  
What a bond to break  
I'll be missing you  
  
Somebody tell me why  
One day morning  
When this life is over  
I know  
I'll see your face  
  
Every night I pray  
Every step I take  
Every move I make  
Every single day

Every step I take  
Every move I make  
Every single day  
Every time I pray  
I'll be missing you

Thinking of the day  
When you went away  
What a life to take  
What a bond to break  
I'll be missing you"

Wow. Your sister still stuns everyone into silence with her singing. I can't believe it's been six months since it happened. I don't think I can stay here. I'll go back to America with Max and Tyson. It's the only thing I can do. Kai, never forget me.

- - V-V -

K-T88: That's it. Life is just a game is finished. I can't believe it. This was my first fic and it's all over.

Ayala: Time for thank you's?

K-T88: Yup. Well lets do review replies first

**Review Replies**

Forfirith-on-a-sugar-high: I know. But! Well actually I will say nothing but I know coz things get confusing enough in the sequel.

Dranzen: Yup I updates! That's two for AyalaTala.

Zoutou Ivanov: I HATE TYKA! Look out for sequel plz.

K-T88: That's them all and big thanks to:

Dark Willow (aka: Admiral2

Prozacfairy

Nothinglittlegirl

Mariah hater/reikai

Rejiita

Night Grey

Fds

Forfirith-on-a-sugar-high

Dranzen

No one

Zoutou Ivanov

For reviewing throughout this story. It wouldn't of been finished without you guys. Lookout for the continuance of the series. The sequel is called Maybe I Was Wrong. Its not going to be a long story but there will also be a side story developing an Ayala Tala pairing. I will tell y'all bout that in the sequel. Bye people!!!!!!!!


End file.
